The Dream Warriors
by BliZZarD-X115
Summary: WARNING: OCS ARE FEATURED IN THIS FIC! Anyways, this is the story of a team of BIOVOLT girls that escape the Russian prison called BIOVOLT. But the question remains: why were they taken there in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Beware of OCs, since there are a lot of them in this fic. I do not own all of them, either. I will accept no flaming of OCs in this fic. This fic is the awaited sequal to my The Love of Kitties, and will be a bit differant from that fic. There will be swearing, as a warning. Please excuse the poor spacing!

Nia Masters (C) to magical-destiny. deviantart. com

FiorellaGiancarlo, Syren Gallamalin, Freay Hiwatari (C) to stephiekitty. deviantart .com

RianuNightwitch, Zanarkin Jones (C) to me, at: rianu55. deviantart. com

All websites accessable minus the spaces

-

In the dark dungeons, water was heard dripping, as a few prisoners sat shivering in their cells. They looked warily at one another, not speaking. You could get in trouble for that. And when you got in trouble, you could get punished. Never a good thing in a place where all your deepest fears can be realised in a heart-beat.

Shouting could be heard from the above levels; an argument of some sort. Then there were the sounds of a fight, and more yelling. Some looked up hopefully; maybe there'd be a breakout? But only one person had ever escaped, and she wouldn't have taken anyone out with her if she were here. The sounds stopped, and there was the sound of soemone being dragged down the steps towards the dungeon.

A girl was tossed into a cell near the door. Her long hair marked her as the afore-mentioned escapee; no one in BIOVOLT had hair that long. The guads slammed the heavy iron doors that kept people away from the cells. Any hope the prisoners had felt was gone.

-

The girl across from the new-comer looked nervously across the aisle to another cell. The girl had short brown hair and glasses, and watched the new-comer curriously. She didn't recognise the girl at all, but then again, she hadn't been here long. She wiped a smudge off of her glasses and peered about her cell for the millionth time. There wasn't much to see except dark rock and the bars at the front. There were no windows; they were too far underground for that.

The girl across the aisle glared back at her. She was chained, hand and foot. Her shirt looked as if it had been nice, once, but now it was falling off her bruised body. But everything in that girl's posture and expression screamed defiance.

The girl with the glasses found herself wanting to look elsewhere. She glanced at a girl diagonally across from her cell. The girl huddled within had curled into a ball, and was obviously shaking. Afraid, but waiting for an escape. She was the one that had been seen with Kai of late. A pretty mahogony haired girl, and easy-going from what she remembered.

She looked at the othr diagonal cell. It was empty right now, but it had held a girl with blonde-brown hair that was pale and shy. She had been removed to the lab earlier that day. Or was it night? One couldn't tell in the dank, gloomy dungeon.

She looked over at the two teenaged boys that were currently on guard in the dungeon. One wasn't really on guard, he just kept coming and going,as if planning something. He was a tall red head with pretty blue eyes. _Tala_, she thought with a smile. He had been friendly to her, so far.

The other boy standing guard was rather un-nerving. She hadn't heard him speak once, and the mahogany haired girl seemed afraid of him, or to hate him. Possibly both. His mis-matched eyes didn't help either. They had a way of making you feel watched even if he wasn't looking at you.

She shuddered to herself, both with cold and fear. She wanted nothing more than to be at home with her mother, and her younger brother. She hugged her knees and tried not to cry.

Footsteps made her look up. Tala sood at the door looking in at her, with something akin to pity in his eyes. He carefully mouthed the words "we'll be out soon" to her. She blinked and nodded to show she understood. He smiled at her and left the dungeon, with the tall boy with mis-matched eyes close behind him.

-

Tala looked at his three acomplices. Not his first choices, but he couldn't do much about it. They were the only ones who agreed with his plan and wanted out of this place. He sighed to himself. Well, one of them wasn't that bad, but the two boys were. He glanced over to watch Freya Hiwatari cassually paff her brother and Zanarkin over the head with her gigantic Beyblade launchers.

"Now that we have your attention" Tala began annoyedly in a low voice. Zanarkin's mis-matched eyes sent him a glare, which had formerly been directed at Kai. "We're going to split up and rescue the Dream Warriors, and get our own asses out of here safely, we've already agreed on that much." He got nods from all around. "We have four girls to rescue, and not all of them will accept help gracefully. We have Rianu, Nia and Syren in the dungeon." Kai looked up more attentavely at the last name. Zan shot him a glare and recieved another paff from Freya.

"You two can fight all you want after we escape and are far from here!" She snapped. Both boys looked at her guiltily and stood quietly. 12 yeasr of age and she could silence her 15 year old brother and a 17 year old she hardly knew. Admirable skill.

"And" Tala continued, "we have Fiorella in the lab, on the floor above us. Freya, I want you to go with Kai and deal with the lab workers, and try to get Fiorella out quietly. Meet us back in the dungeon if the alarms haven't been set off. If they get set off, go to the airship hanger as quickly as possible. Got it?" The Hiwatari siblings nodded. "Zan, keep guard outside the dungeon while I free the other three. If for some reason I can't get them all out on my own, I'll call you in. We meet at the airship hanger in forty minutes, got it?" Nods from his acomplices were all the answer he needed before he started heading down to the dungeon.

-

The girl who was chained in her cell looked up, hearing distant sounds. Footsteps. No one was allowed down here at this hour. She smirked to herself. People coming usually meant an attempt at a breakout, which were always fun to participate in, even if they didn't succeed.

Two boys opened the door, and left it slightly ajar as they came in. They went straight for the cells containing the two other girls in the basement. One she recognised as Tala. He was unlocking the cell across from hers, and talking to the girl inside in a comforting tone. The other boy had gone for the cell beside her own, and had just picked the lock when he turned to Tala and said, "she's unconscious."

Tala glanced over and replied, "carry her then. Not that Kai will like that much. Or Syren, for that matter. I'll free Rianu, now keep watch on the doors like I told you to."

Tala came across to Rianu's cell with the brunette behind him. She fiddled with her glasses nervously. Tala took a few minutes to pick the lock and then came into her cell to free her. Rianu hadn't realised how cramped her arms and legs were until they were unchained. Pain didn't affect the girl. She stood up and immediately fell back to the ground. She couldn't stand on her left foot, her ankle must've been sprained. She tried to stand again, and managed better this time.

"I'll only slow you down, Tala. Are you sure I'm worth the risk, old friend?" Rianu asked with clenched teeth.

Tala nodded, and resisted the temptation to offer help. Suggesting to Rianu that she was incapable of managing something on her own was always a mistake. She had an unpredictable and dangerous temper.

Nia on the other hand, had no such knowledge. "I can support you if it will help." She offered simply. Rianu in return shot her a death glare with her demonic purple eyes and began limping out of the cell and up the stairs.

Tala pulled Nia along and followed, with Zan right behind them carrying a passed out Syren.

-

Freya was leading the silent girl Fiorella back to the meeting spot when the alarm sounded. She heard her brother curse angrily. He glanced back, nodded and started running. Freya and Fiorella caught on instantly and followed his lead, running for their lives towards the airship hanger.

"Over there! Get them!" Guards were coming from different hallways, and soon some were spotted. Bullets flew past them as they ducked into a side hallway. Kai pulled out a small gun a quickly killed off the guards.

Distantly Freya heard Tala telling everyone to hurry for the airship hanger. Kai and Fiorella ran to meet up with the other group.

"The guards are catching up quickly", Tala said, obviously annoyed.

Freya looked over at her adoptive brother, and then at her biological one. She then looked at the captives, who were in various states of injury and fear. "We need a distraction", she said simply.

Tala glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "What are you suggesting?"

Freya simply looked around, and took Kai's gun. "We wont' leave you, Freya", Kai snapped.

Another bullet flew by, too close for comfort.

"We have no choice!" The blue haired girl snapped angrily. "I'll get out on my own and find you, big brother, I promise." With that, she ran into the fray, causing as much destruction as she could manage.

"Damn it!" Kai made to run after Freya, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Kai glanced up at Zanarkin's tall figure, and saw he was carrying Syren. An unconscious Syren. "What did you do--"

"Take her", snapped the black and red haired boy, handing Syren to Kai. He then proceded to help Tala break into the airship hanger.

"Get in here and get on board now!" Tala's commanding voice shouted.

The group of BIOVOLT rebels moved into the docking bay and onto the Airship sa quickly as could be managed. Kai took a minute to look back at his sister, before carrying Syren on board. "I'll get you back, I promise."

"-Get away from the airship, all of you!-" a voice sounded angrily over the intercom.

"Yeah right Boris!" Tala yelled to no one in particular.

"-I command you not to take off!-" Boris' voice sounded again. "-Shoot them down if you have to!-" He ordered the various gaurds angrily.

Tala ran inside the control room of the ship, and did a quick headcount to see everyone was there. He turned on the intercom to give Boris a final fairwell message. "This was too perfectly set up, Balkov! Thanks for the free airship! Oh, and f you and your bloody organisation!" With that, he cut the intercom, turned on the controls and set the airship free of BIOVOLT.

-

Boris looked angrily at the surviving guards, mentally blaming them for the escape of seven of his most important experaments. Two more gurads stumbled into the room, pushing a short girl in front of them. She glared back at them through bruises and smudged face paint. She moved a strand of twotoned blue hair out of her eyes warily.

"Sir, this one was in on the escape, but it seems they left her behind."

Boris looked over and suddenly broke into a feral grin. "Very well, then. It seems the most important experiment still remains."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome back. I'm glad to see that this fic has nearly 50 hits Well, here's chapter 2, I hope you guys will R&R. In one of the future chapters, I will anounce the official pairings for this fic, but you'll have to wait to see how the love is spread before I announce that. This chapter is mainly an introduction to the airship where the characters will be living.

Note: I write on word pad, so please, don't be too critical about spelling! I miss my MS Word...

--

Kai sat in his room, running the day's events over in his mind. He had lost hi only family back there. He sighed, and began to formulate a plan to get her back.

A noise alerted the boy that someone else ahd entered the room. He glanced up to see a mahoganey haired girl standing in the door way. He smiled faintly, and Syren Galamallin walked over and sat down beside him. She leaned against his shoulder and he put an arm around her.

"You shouldn't be up yet", he said simply.

"I wasn't injured, just fainted from lack of food", Syren replied, waving off her boyfriend's concern. "And besides, the scenery in the infirmery is very bleak."

Kai smirked at that, and said, "I suppose the view in here is nicer?"

"Yes, and so is the company", Syren replied simply, hiding a grin. She had fun teasing her boyfriend, as well as flirting. She was about to kiss him when she heard heavy foot steps in the hall. Both looked over at the open door and watched Zanarkin walk by, while muttering something that was along the lines of "no one wants to see what you two do alone". Sy watched him pass with an odd look, and then shook her head.

"Why does he have to be like that?" she asked in an exasperated tone.

"Not a clue. He never used to act this way towards me", Kai replied passively.

Syren sighed and said something that Kai didn't quite catch before getting up. "I have to help with dinner tonight, since I'm one of the only ones who can cook", she said from his door. He nodded reluctantly, and she blew a kiss at him before she left him to his own thoughts.

--

Rianu looked through the airship's cargo area, trying to find the things she would need in order to live on the vast airship. A shirt that wasn't falling apart was the first thing on her list. The only thing that kept her ripped purple tank-top from exposing her was an old safety pin, and she wasn't sure how long it would hold out. She finally found a crate packed with simple shirts in various sizes. She took a few t-shirts and one hoodie before going back to the room she had claimed for herself.

"So", came a voice. "What were you doing in the provisions room?"

Rianu looked over her shoulder to see Tala, who looked a tad vexed at the invasion of the cargo bay of "his" airship. "Getting a few shirts, because I'd like one that's not blood-stained or falling apart", came the snappish reply. Rianu moved a strand of her purple-blue hair out of her face, and gave Tala an annoyed look.

"You can always ask for things like that", came the reasonable reply.

Rianu merely shrugged off the older boy's comment. She seemed to think something over momentarily, before asking, "How do you intend to keep this ship provisioned without leaving another trail for Boris to follow?"

His brow furrowed as Tala asked, "another trail?"

The girl moved her long braid back over her shoulder before pointing to her right arm. "There's a tracker in my arm. I wouldn't be surprised if he planted 'em on all the experiments. He used it to drag me back before, and I haven't a clue how to disable it while it's still embedded in my bone." An odd comment coming from her; Rianu was loath to admit that she was incapable of something.

The red haired boy thought it over and simply said, "We'll discuss it at dinner tonight, since I asked everyone to attend for a meeting as well. As if we needed more problems..." Tala muttered to himself annoyedly and walked off.

--

Nia and Fiorella wandered the airship, looking at everything with curiosity. Fiorella was quiet, and looked at everything with her big summer green eyes. Nia was making remarks about everything out of sheer amazement. The two girls reached the end of a hallway. They were faced with a big door, that had a sign in Russian on it, which niether girl could read.

"Wonder what's in there?" Nia said and reached for the handel. The door opened to a room that seemed to lead out of the airship and into the sky itself, which shocked both girls momentarily. Nia was the first to run out onto the thick, clear glass floor. Fio stared from the doorway before letting out her breath.

"It's beautiful", the blonde-brown haired girl said. Her green eyes scanned the huge room, looking outside at the clouds and the wondrous view.

"Indubidubly!" Nia agreed, looking all around her.

The girls looked up at a sudden noise. There was a staticy sound before Tala's voice was heard. "Can everyone please report to the dinning room for a meeting over supper? Repeating, please meet at the dinning room in 10 minutes for a meeting over dinner."

Nia looked back out the door they had entered, and down the long hallway. "Hey, um Fio?"

Fiorella looked over, slightly startled at hearing her name. "Yes?"

"Do you remember where the dinning room is?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Welcome back to my fic, I hope you guys are actually still interested. I haven't seen many reviews -hint hint-. So, we know get to learn a bit more about our main characters. As a warning, I am on an inspiration low, so this may not be the best chapter ever written XD Enjoy chapter 3.

---

The group assembled around the dinner table, barely a word spoken. Everyone seemed to purposely sit slightly separated from one another. This was going to be difficult, Tala thought to himself.

The dinner continued uneasily, with no more than a few weak attempts at conversation. Tala glanced at the stack of papers to his left. Profiles of everyone seated at the table and a few people that weren't. The red haired boy tried to plan his next course of action. There were a few others to be recruited, training to be done… Not enough time for it all either. And everyone had their own ideas about what they wanted to do now that they were free. Then there were the practical issues, like provisions, and the trackers… Never enough time, it seemed.

He glanced around the table, looking to see if everyone was finished. The only one not done eating was Rianu, but she was on her third helping. Tala puzzled over that for a moment before remembering that Boris had refused to let them feed the 13 year old upon her return to BIOVOLT. At least that was an easy punishment. He also noted that Zan hadn't eaten at all.

"So, now that we've escaped, we have various practical problems that need to be addressed." The boy looked around at everyone. "First off, we'll have to figure out where we'll be able to re-provision once our stocks run out. That won't be for a while, but we don't need to give Boris any leads to our destination."

"And where is our destination?" Rianu asked, looking up from her food.

Tala gave an annoyed look at being interrupted before continuing. "Since a lot of you were recruited/kidnapped from your families, you have the option to return to them if you wish. Or we can stop by and just pick up some of your possessions and you can stay and travel. It's up to you. Once we know who's staying and who's not, we'll have some recruiting to do."

"My hometown would be closest then", Nia said simply.

"About that…" Tala said a bit nervously. "We won't be able to stop in Ireland because it's too close to Russia. We want to be off the continent by midnight and hopefully out of tracking range. I'm sorry."

Nia looked a bit upset, but only nodded with understanding. "Always wanted to travel anyways."

Tala gave her a sympathetic look before continuing with his explanation.

"So, since many of you are North American, we'll be stopping there first. Is there any particular location that you would like to stop in first? Anyone?"

Fiorella looked up from her food with wide eyes that seemed to shine with excitement. She looked over and quietly said, "May we stop in Las Vegas? I lived there for a while and there's someone…" her voice trailed off, but it was easy to tell how eager she was to return.

"Sounds like an awesome plan to me!" Nia said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"No objections?" Tala asked mildly.

No one said anything against the idea of Las Vegas as a destination, and Tala nodded to himself, satisfied that there weren't any arguments.

"After Las Vegas, we need o stop in Canada. Hamilton I think is the city you referred to, Zan?"

Zanarkin merely nodded, obviously not in a talkative mood. Then again, he rarely was in a talkative mood.

Rianu looked startled but said nothing. The city's name had obviously brought back some memory, not that she would mention it. Instead she simply said, "Tala, the trackers."

The red haired boy looked annoyed at the second interruption, but he nodded, knowing that the topic needed to be addressed.

"Trackers? BIOVOLT has a way to find us?" asked Syren, who had been dead silent beside Kai until that moment.

Tala nodded solemnly. "Rianu brought up the problem earlier today. I was hoping that none of you had been there long enough to have them implanted, but it's entirely possible that you could have been. I had also hoped that Rianu's was defective, considering how much trouble they always have dragging her back to BIOVOLT." Rianu gave him an annoyed look that clearly stated "don't talk about me like I'm not in the same room." He moved on quickly. "I'll run a scan after dinner to see who has trackers implanted. For those that do, they'll probably have to be surgically removed."

"Is anyone here qualified to do that?" Nia asked sceptically.

"No, but it doesn't mean it won't happen anyways."

The Irish girl prayed that she would be tracker-free.

"Anyway, that's the plan for now. Things may or may not change with time, but for know, does anyone have a problem with it?" Silence reigned. How odd it was to be in charge. Odd, but easy to get used to. He smiled to himself. Things were going better than expected. Maybe this would be the first group of escapees to stay free.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: And I'm updating, finally x.x This chapter focuses primarily on the lovely Freya Hiawatari who is still in BIOVOLT. R&R please

Freya looked around her cell in a daze. It was incompressible that she was here, that she was alive. She clasped her hand around her blade, the only comfort in her damp cell. The Harpy bit felt warm in her hand.

"Celeanos.." she said quietly.

It was hard to speak; her face was swollen with bruises and she had a headache from not having enough food. It was hard to move really; she had a bad leg wound which she assumed meant she had been shot, and her body was covered with bruises. She thought her arm might be broken, but she hadn't tested it yet; she was in no mood to risk more pain. Freya had been put through enough pain for one day. Both physical and emotional pain. She had lost the one family member that loved her: her brother.

Since the one thing it barely hurt to do was think, that's what she did. _It's good that everyone got away. I just need to do the same and find them. I know big brother was going to enter all the big tournaments so that BIOVOLT would know where he was, but since he was in the public eye, could not recapture him. I just need to get information on the tournaments. But they don't start for another 2 months…I can't think like that! I'm going to get out of here and find him. And if I can't find him I'll find Tala or Zan and they'll help me find Kai._

_I just need to think, _her thoughts continued logically, _how did that one girl escape before? I know Tala helped her sometimes, but I need to see plans, get information…_ Her thinking was interrupted by footsteps. Freya glanced up quickly, and regretted the action as it made her dizzy.

A short boy stood outside her cell. He had purple hair and red eyes, and was almost exactly her height.

"Are you okay? I heard things went wrong but they never said how bad you got hurt, Frey." She recognised the voice as Ian's and gave a forced, small smile.

"I'll live, they've done worse", she replied.

Ian shrugged and replied, "If you say so… I got the information on that rumour that you wanted."

Freya looked a bit more hopeful. "And?" she asked eagerly.

"Apparently Nightwitch copied all her escape plans onto her lap-top which has never been seen leaving BIOVOLT. According to some of the higher-ups, she buried it in one of the cells. I can get the records of which cells she's been kept in if you want", Ian offered.

"That's awesome! I'll be so grateful if you can do it Ian", Freya said, moving over to the bars.

Ian smiled. "Shouldn't be a problem. Stay out of trouble and get better, okay?"

Freya nodded agreement and watched her friend retreat. _Finally, some good luck!_


End file.
